


Med -Pack

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorp October Prompts 2019, Aliens, Blood and Injury, Explosions, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: In this story Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor are a married couple.Alex saves Lena again.Slight warning for Blood and Injury.





	Med -Pack

Director Danvers had been in the firing line many times in her work for the DEO and today was one of those days.

Fire and explosions were all around her. Total chaos isn't a strong enough word for what was happening. Alex barked out orders to her agents, some fell, some fought hard, others scrambled to safety hiding behind armoured vehicles. Supergirl was up above them putting out fires whilst the ground troops of the DEO dealt with the deadly Aliens below. Then there was a loud explosion to Alex’s right, she looked and her stomach dropped, she recognised the car as one of L-Corps, and it was now on fire. Alex rushed over to the car to see if anyone was still inside. When she got there she looked in horror when she saw her. Her wife was sitting in the front seat of the car and she looked unconscious. 

“Lena!” She called out amid the chaos surrounding her. She reached inside the vehicle with her knife in one hand, then she cut through the seat belt that was holding her wife in place. She wanted to check for a pulse but her instincts told her to get Lena out of there first. Alex had already noticed the cut to her wife's head and the bruise that was starting to form there. Alex gently pulled the lifeless body from the car, cradling her in her strong arms. There was a loud pop and another bang, Alex ran as fast as her feet would carry her as the car exploded behind her.

Alex lay Lena down on the ground, her head cradled in The Directors arms. She moved one hand to Lena’s wrist and quickly checked for a pulse, she found one but it was weak. The only good thing about this situation was with all her training she was used to this, she remained calm even though deep inside she was screaming for Lena to be okay. Her wide alert eyes took in the scene around her, most of the fires were now out thanks to Supergirl. Her agents were dealing with the shackled Aliens and putting them into the armoured vehicles. Then Alex drew her attention back to Lena, that was when she noticed the blood, dripping through Lena’s suit trousers.

“Shit!” she said as she looked down at Lena’s left leg and grimaced. She took out her knife again as she balanced Lena’s head on her own thigh. She cut carefully through the material of the suit trousers at the thigh. Alex took in a breath to steady herself when she saw the wound, it was a deep cut all down the thigh. And Lena was losing blood fast.

Her wife's eyes fluttered open slowly, “Alex…”

“Hey, your going to be okay, there was an explosion. You were hurt.” Alex told her softly.

“I don't feel good.” Lena was barely conscious and she could feel the pain setting in.

Alex wiped Lena’s hair from her brow as she looked to her petrified green eyes, “I’m here babe, your going to be fine. Just stay with me.”

Lena’s eyes closed, Alex panicked, “Lena…Lena, wake up.”

Just then Supergirl rushed over to her having seen her best friend on the ground. 

Supergirl looked down at Lena horrified thinking the worst, “Alex…” 

Alex looked up at her sister, “She’s alive.”

Supergirl let out a breath she had been holding, “I’ll take her.”

“No, there isn't time, get me the med pack out of the SUV.” Alex told her, “She’s losing blood fast, I have to bandage up this leg.”

Supergirl was back in a second with the med-pack, she took over holding Lena in her arms whilst Alex dealt with the cut on Lena’s thigh. Alex wiped the deep cut as much as she could before taking out some bandage to cut a big strip off.

Lena opened her eyes again and breathed, “Kara… where, where’s Alex?”

“She’s here,” Supergirl told her gently.

Lena looked down at Alex who was busy wrapping a bandage around her thigh, she saw all the blood and went even more deathly pale than she usually looked, and that was when she passed out in Supergirls arms.

Lena woke up around 8 hours later in the DEO Medical Bay. She then realised there was a head resting on her bed to her right side. Well she would know that beautiful red hair a mile away, she smiled and stroked her fingers through the strands.

Alex woke to the feeling of a gentle hand running through her short hair, she groggily looked up, “Lena, “ she sat up quickly, “Your awake.”

“Which is more than can be said for you,” Lena smiled softly and it was the most beautiful sight Alex had ever seen.

“You had me so worried,” Alex told her with a sense of relief, the anguish of the past ten or so hours slowly leaving her body.

“How long have I been out?” Lena asked.

Alex looked at her watch, “Around 8 hours.”

“Please tell me you haven't been here all that time.”

Alex frowned, “Sorry, I can't.”

“Alex!” Lena admonished.

The Director took Lena’s hand and smiled at her, “You really think I could leave you when I didn't know if you were going to wake up?”

Lena almost gasped at the seriousness of her situation, “You really thought I wouldn't wake up?”

“You were in a car when an Alien decided to trash it, and I just got you out of said car before it exploded on us.” Alex explained simply, “It didn't look good for a while there, there wasn't just the cut to your leg, you had some other injuries too,” Alex paused, “To your head.”

“Oh,” Lena replied looking worriedly at her wife, “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Alex laughed a little, “Your sorry? Babe, you have to be kidding me, you have just been through trauma, you have nothing to be sorry for, and well I’m a big girl now.”

“Oh I know,” Lena replied with a slight smirk. Then she looked serious again, “Alex?”

“Yes darling.” Alex looked to her eyes as she stroked Lena’s hand.

“Thank you.”

“What for?” Alex looked puzzled.

“For saving my life again.” Lena smiled.


End file.
